


Cavalcade

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1036]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: On his way to Scranton Pennsylvania, Tony travels back in time and meets Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jackson Gibbs in 1880s Pennsylvania.





	Cavalcade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/02/2002 for the word [cavalcade](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/02/cavalcade).
> 
> cavalcade  
> A procession of riders or horse-drawn carriages.  
> Any procession.  
> A sequence; a series.
> 
> This was requested by Appletini as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Time travel Tibbs. Tony is driving one late night from Baltimore to Pennsylvania on some police business when he accidentally gets lost when his GPS goes crazy and he drives through a time portal! Not at first realizing this he just thinks he's lost when he finds a farmhouse. The lights are on and he knocks on the door. Jackson Gibbs lives there with his widowed son Leroy. They take him in but don't seem to have a telephone or any modern technology! Tony thinks they're one of those weird Amish people but then comes to realize he's not in his own time anymore. Will Tony stay or will he take Leroy and Jack through the time portal, should he find it? Happy ending please! =P Obviously.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Also apologies for any historical inaccuracies. I'm sure there are some.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cavalcade

He was driving last Friday on his way to Pennsylvania on a snow white December day. He wished he were heading home. Though truthfully after Wendy had broken off their engagement last week, he didn’t have much to go home to anymore.

The snow lay pearly white on the side of the road, but the road itself was clear. It started light, soft snowflakes falling on the car, but not so bad that Tony couldn’t see. The storm just continued to worsen and soon he couldn't even see out of his windshield because the snow was falling so fast.

He pulled over to the side of the road as he had no idea where he was and all of his electronics were going crazy. He didn't trust the car even if he continued in a straight line right now. Of course, his phone was also going crazy. 

Neither the GPS nor his service was working. The phone might as well have been dead for all the use it was to him. With this weather and who knows how the fuel tank was doing, Tony turned off the car.

It quickly became too cold for him to stay inside the car. He grabbed everything from the trunk that would help him stay warm and started walking in a random direction hoping to find some place that he could spend the night until the storm blew over and he could continue onto Scranton of all places for his case. He thought he was close to Scranton now, but he didn’t dare continue on. 

This place was clearly mostly unpopulated as he didn’t see any signs of houses at all. He finally stumbled across a farmhouse and seeing lights on, knocked on the door. He heard some muddled noises and finally the door opened as Tony shivered.

The kind old man, quickly ushered Tony inside. “You look cold, son. I ain’t seen you before, so you must not be from around here.”

“Nope. I’m Tony. I was travelling to Scranton from Baltimore.” Tony held out his hand to Jackson.

The old man gave him a strange look, but was too polite to tell Tony that no one traveled from Scranton to Baltimore, “Well I’m Jackson Gibbs and that there’s my son, Leroy. Don’t mind him, he’s grumpy with everyone.” Jackson shook Tony’s outstretched hand.

That comment elicited a glare from the younger, though probably in his 40s if Tony had to guess, man. The man that incidentally hit all of Tony’s kinks physically. If he wasn’t so cold, his cock probably would have been trying to stand at attention just from one look from Leroy.

Though he didn’t seem like a Leroy to Tony. Shaking off his wandering thoughts, Tony asked, “Can I use your phone?”

“You mean one of them fancy party line things? We ain’t got one of those, sorry. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need, though.”

“Thanks! My car is out on the road somewhere, but with all this snow it wasn’t safe to drive anymore.” 

Jackson gave Tony another strange look. Leroy ignored Tony and concentrated on the wood in his hands. He was whittling to pass the time and also as a way to bring in extra money.

Tony settled in on the couch not too far from Gibbs. He couldn’t see any modern amenities and when they said they didn’t have a phone, Tony assumed they were weird Amish people. 

Jackson brought Tony a blanket to help him warm up. “Put another log on the fire, would you, Leroy?”

Leroy rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He returned to the couch and his whittling, afterwards. 

“Whatcha making?” Tony peered at the wood curiously.

Leroy shrugged. 

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

Another shrug from Leroy.

“Can I call you Leroy?”

“Call me Gibbs.”

“Leroy! Really, why do you insist on going by our last name. It puts off the townspeople.”

Gibbs hmphed. He didn’t care about the townspeople. The only people he cared about besides his dad were gone. His wife and sweet daughter were long gone, lost to him forever.

“Are you hungry? I can make you up something to eat?” Jackson, ever the generous host, offered. He’d made dinner for Leroy and himself, but that had been hours ago. 

Tony nodded shyly. He hated imposing on them like this, but he was hungry and he didn’t have any food. “Well Gibbs, I’m Tony.” Tony held out his hand to shake. He was determined to get this attractive older man to like him.

Gibbs ignored the hand and continued with his woodwork. Tony took his hand back when it was obvious Gibbs wasn’t going to shake it. He wasn’t going to give up, though. 

He’d figure out how to get this Gibbs to like him, assuming he had the time. He did have to get to Scranton still. Though, until the roads were passable, he’d be quite happy to stay here and woo Gibbs. 

For now, though he was rather tired. He took the sandwich that Jackson handed him and quickly ate it. He considered just falling asleep on the couch, but decided it would be better to ask where they wanted him. Jackson led him to a room with a bed and Tony collapsed gratefully on the bed.

The next morning, Tony awoke to find that Gibbs had completely vanished. Jackson was in the kitchen preparing something. Tony looked around for Gibbs, a frown on his face when he couldn’t find him.

“He’s out in the fields. He tends to them and the animals mostly by himself these days. I’m too old to be of much help to him.” Jackson murmured softly when he saw that Tony was distracted. “Breakfast will be ready shortly.”

Tony nodded and took a seat. “I need to go find my car and see what the road conditions are like later today.”

“Take Leroy once he comes back from the field. He knows his way around. Just in case you run into any difficulties. We wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

“Sure.” Truthfully, Tony was pretty sure he was already lost. 

Gibbs came back in shortly before breakfast was ready and all three of them ate and chatted. After breakfast, Tony followed Gibbs around with his chores, helping him complete them as best as he could. He wasn’t much help milking the cow, but he was ok at churning the butter. 

He even did a decent job at chopping wood. As they worked they had a pretty decent view of the road by the Gibbs’ house. It wasn’t the road that Tony’s car was on, he was pretty sure. 

Mostly because the car had been on a paved road and this was just a dirt road. Well a snow road right now, but he was pretty sure there was dirt underneath it. Tony stared in shock as he saw a full blown cavalcade ride past on the road. 

What was this place? Where was he? It wasn’t just one horse drawn carriage, but like 10. He’d never heard of anything like this.

Who used a horse and carriage when they could drive a car instead. Tony stared flabbergasted as the procession passed. Gibbs turned to look at what had caught Tony’s attention.

Gibbs murmured, “Oh that’s just the mayor and his council. They enjoy making a spectacle of themselves.”

The way Gibbs said it made Tony sure that he didn’t approve of such behavior. Tony nodded, but inside he was still in shock. He wanted to find his car and get back on the road to Scranton right away. 

He was glad when Gibbs finally declared all the chores done and suggested that they could go find Tony’s car, though the way Gibbs said car, made it sound like he’d never used the word before and wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. Still Tony led them the way he thought he’d came, everything had been covered in snow and he’d barely been able to see in front of him. He wasn’t sure they were going the right way, but he hoped they were.

They searched for hours and didn't find Tony's car. Gibbs kept asking if Tony was sure this was the direction he'd come from and Tony would shrug and explain what he remembered from the previous night. They finally returned to the house for lunch with plans to try again afterwards.

After spending the rest of the day searching to no avail, Gibbs and Tony returned defeated. There was something seriously wrong with this picture as far as Tony was concerned. He couldn’t figure out what was going on.

Everything here was wrong. The people were plenty nice enough and he was beyond attracted to Gibbs, but nothing was as he expected. It was like an elaborate prank, but there’s no reason for these people to try to prank him.

It didn’t make sense. Tony didn’t understand anything that was going on. He wanted to just say screw his job and enjoy his time with Gibbs before he had to leave, but his work ethic wouldn’t let him.

It wasn’t until the following day when the paper was delivered that Tony realized what was wrong about this entire world. The year on the newspaper was 1880. That was almost 100 years before Tony had even been born.

Tony couldn’t even grasp what had happened here. He spent his days with Gibbs. They talked about anything and everything. 

Tony didn’t mention that he was from the future. He didn’t even know how to bring it up, especially not when he was really enjoying the relationship they were building. Fortunately, in this time people weren’t as quick to jump to conclusions as those in his time, so no one thought anything of the strange man that started living with the Gibbs.

Tony and Gibbs grew even closer together. They even went so far as to share the same bed. Jackson suspected what was going on, but he was just happy that his son was happy. 

When Gibbs whispered, “I love you,” Tony knew he had a decision to make. He either had to give up on going back to his time and stay here indefinitely or he had to convince Gibbs and Jackson to come with him. Much as Tony wanted to return to his time, the truth was he didn’t know how.

They’d still never found his car or anything resembling a car. They would have heard if someone had discovered it. The easiest thing would be for Tony to stay here.

He didn’t want to lie to Gibbs, though. He wanted to admit the truth about himself, though, he didn’t know if Gibbs would believe him. Truthfully staying here with Gibbs wasn’t only the easiest solution, it was also the best solution.

He’d liked his job in his time, but it had been wearing on him. He’d never been as happy there as he was here. Confessing the truth to Gibbs was both easier and harder than he expected.

The head slap surprised him. 

“Wha?”

“Don’t waste good, and you’re good.” Gibbs grumbled. Other than that, Gibbs behaved as if he’d known all along and maybe he had. Tony couldn’t say either way. What he did know is that he was exactly where he wanted to be and where Gibbs wanted him to be as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
